


Written In Our Stars

by sinb_umji



Series: Tales of Legends and Fantasy [1]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020), Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:20:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26711344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinb_umji/pseuds/sinb_umji
Summary: Cloud takes Aerith in the plains, and have a simple conversation.
Relationships: Aerith Gainsborough/Cloud Strife
Series: Tales of Legends and Fantasy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1981408
Kudos: 17





	Written In Our Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously, Aerith didn't died here. This will be post-Advent Children.

Cloud stops the engine, as he gets off from his bike. They finally reach a higher ground of the plains, as the grasses are moving relentlessly because of the breeze. Aerith hugs herself, using the veil around her arms to give herself some warmth.

Cloud takes the mat from the bike, as he lays it off on the ground. After fixing it, he walks to Aerith and carries her on his arms. He gently puts her down on the mat, as Aerith removes her arms from Cloud’s neck.

The moon is bright despite not in full form.

Cloud sits beside her.

“It’s been so long since I’ve been here,” Aerith says, “I miss this view,”

Cloud ponders a bit, “Well, if you want to be here frequently, I can make a schedule for it,”

“No... I am gonna get in the way of your work,”

Cloud smiles, “I don’t mind if it’s you anyway,”

Aerith giggles, “No...really. If you’re just really free, that’s when,”

They convey a lot of things, and for some reason, Cloud feels lighter. It has been long since he has talked freely like this.

Right after, both lies down, watching the stars. Cloud uses his one arm as pillow. The sky is indeed clearer away from the city. The stars are brighter, and the deep space from the galaxy is surprisingly calmer.

“Say, Cloud,” Aerith begins, “You still remember Cait Sith’s fortune to us?”

“Mhmm,” Cloud nods a bit, as he glances at her.

“He said that our stars shine bright together and...we can be forever,” Aerith says, “You think we can make it?”

Cloud looks at the sky again, “...Well, no one knows. But, if you will agree to settle with me, we can know,”

Aerith glances at him, “...Cloud,”

“I ask myself if I am just acting out of guilt why I care for you,” Cloud says, honesty in each words, “But, I know deep inside... I really want to be with you...always,”

Aerith is speechless.

“What about...Tifa?” Aerith says, “She likes you...even before. Maybe even before you met me,”

“...I also care about Tifa, but...I care about her as a close friend,” Cloud looks at her, “I mean...Aerith, I... I love you,”

Aerith stops. Her heart can’t stop pounding. Tears begin to dwell on her eyes as she turns away.

Cloud holds her hand, “...I’m serious with it... Sorry, I am bad at this...”

Aerith wipes her tears, as she looks back at Cloud, “It hurts to see we’re pretending for years. I hold myself because I don’t want to hurt Tifa. I also don’t want to mistake my heart because I see Zack in you,”

Cloud squeezes her hand, “But...you see me...right now as me, right?”

Aerith tears up again, as she nods, “...Yes, even from the start. I know you will never be Zack...”

Cloud moves closer, as their faces are mere inches away.

“Aerith...” Cloud squeezes her hand again, “...I’m sorry if I’m the reason...why you can’t walk again. I’m sorry if I fail to protect you before... But please, give me a chance to make up for everything?”

Aerith stares at his eyes. Cloud is sincere, that’s for certain.

“I was never angry at you,” Aerith giggles a bit, yet tears still flow down her eyes. She holds his face, as she leans her forehead against his, “You should know I can’t be mad at you,”

Cloud takes her hand, kissing the palm. They stare for a minute, as their face are inching closer. Aerith closes her eyes, as Cloud also closes his.

Their lips have met, as they share this moment under the moonlight.


End file.
